


Pay Your Dues

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Dean, Caring Castiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel in the Bunker, Dom Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Season 13 Castiel/Dean Winchester Reunion, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Cas need to prove Dean wrong. Smut ensues





	Pay Your Dues

            “Two reasons I’m going to punish you tonight,” Cas said, circling Dean who was sitting on the end of their bed, yes, their bed.

            “One: you have yet to initiate contact with me, after all these weeks, I mean sexual contact with me since we reunited. and two: that you would think that I would not go to any lengths to ensure our survival. Your survival. I love you, if I have not been clear enough. I follow your masculine rules of saying ‘all of you’ when I mean only you. You are all that I have ever wanted.”

            “Cas I,” Dean began.

            “No, no,” he shook his head, already shedding his trench coat with careful fingertips, “You will say _sorry_ now.”

            Cas pushed him back to the soft surface of the mattress by both shoulders, and he was happy to see two very wide-eyes. And Cas was so very cat-like as the angel crawled over Dean’s body on all fours to the point that Dean was choking on his saliva, “I’m sorry?”

            “But what for? Putting me into a position where you would question my loyalty to you? To our son? I will sacrifice everything, anything, anyone. I will not apologize for that. I wish to have my family here. Jack, you, Sam, Mary, in perfect health. I will do anything,” he pinned Dean’s hands above his head roughly, “Anything to assure this to come into full fruition.”

            “And that is?” Dean huffed, pulling at his hands and realizing he had absolutely not power in this situation.

            “That we are all together and whole, a family, you insolent human,” Cas growled, putting pressure on his wrists, “You would gladly sacrifice yourself, every time, but have you ever thought of me? Me?!”

            Dean grunted, tugging at his hands, this time with fervor, “I always think of you Cas, don’t be an idiot.”

            “You ask me if I’m _fine_ ,” he frowned, “I’m not _fine_. I constantly worry of losing you. Always. This business with Donatello? I will not ‘talk’ I will take action. I love you,” he framed Dean’s face threading his fingers through his hair without care, “I love you so much and even though you can still not say it properly I do. He is soulless and will take glee in killing you or Sam. I will not allow that to happen. Say you’re sorry again.” Cas said with a low growl, lips dipping down into the hollow of Dean’s throat, nipping and teasing.

            Dean grunted, taking a much needed breath, “I am sorry Cas, I am. I know… fuck!” he shouted when Cas bit down on the thin flesh of his collar bone, “I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. I’m sorry it took so long to tell you this, all of this. I’m sorry that I’m saying sorry now and I love you.”

            If it hadn’t come out as sodden and fully emotional as it did Cas would have laughed, but he didn’t, it wasn’t the usual Winchester bravado. It was pure. Honest, “You meant that?”

            Dean tugged once more at his trapped hands, fingers wiggling as if emphasizing his intention, “Cas, look at me,” he angled his head in an obvious way to gravitate his attention, “I love you. It was never a ‘I love all of you’. I mean, I do, Cas, but I _love_ _you_. All of _you_. I’m an ass for never saying it and I…”

            He was cut off by a swift and powerful kiss, not because Castiel didn’t want to hear those lovely words, but he wanted to feel them, “I love you too,” he murmured against his lips, fingertips already threading beneath his flannel, pushing and revealing flesh.

            “If you wanna punish me like this for my ignorance I’m all for it,” Dean grinned against his mouth, “Totally for it.”

            “Then I shall,” Cas held back a moan unsuccessfully, “But I’m keeping you bound. I’m going to take you apart, piece by piece and have you begging,” he leaned close, their lips brushing, “That is your punishment for denying me this very thing.”

            Dean took a needed breath, shuddering head to toe, “I’m for it, let’s get this party started.”

            His retort was cut short when Cas snapped his fingers and his human was naked, “Surprised?”

            “Not in the least, I knew you could do something like that but I’m happy to experience it first hand,” Dean panted, “Just ya know, come on.”

            Cas shrugged off his trench-coat, then his jacket, and idly unbuttoned the buttons of his stark white dress shirt. He unbuttoned every button with a small gesture and a smile.

            “You are doing that on fucking purpose,” Dean growled, “You did all that,” he waved uselessly with his bound hands, “Without a lifted finger, come on!”

            “What did I tell you? What did I say I would do?”

            Dean swallowed roughly, “You said I would be punished.” 

            Cas grinned widely, “And punished you shall be, but in all the good ways. I would never hurt you.”

            Dean’s mouth opened for argument before Cas was crawling over his body, half clothed, chest naked, “Cas, come on. Don’t torture me, this is fucking hot but we’ve gone without this for so fucking long.”

            Cas only smiled, stroking both hands over his naked torso all the way from his armpits down along his hips, there he settled his fingertips. He traced and teased along with his lips, sucking bruises that he would not heal, no, he needed his claim.

            “What’s my penance?” Dean huffed, head falling against the soft pillow behind him.

            “Saying I’m right,” Cas hummed against the inside of his sensitive thigh, snaking his tongue out and blowing hot breath.

            “Oh yeah?” Dean chuckled humorously, “That’s it, I’m pretty sure, oh fuck!”

            And then Cas’ mouth was on his length, teasing and licking from the base all the way to the tip, “Do you like that?”

            “Cas, come on, please, oh fuck!” he cried out when Cas sucked him harder and held his hips to the mattress, and then his mouth was gone and he grinned with the knowledge of it.

            “What did I say?”

            “Cas,” Dean nearly sobbed, “Come on!”

            “What do I wanna hear?”

            “What do you wanna hear?” Dean grunted and thrusted his hips, the clanking of the chains the only sound in the room against the bed frame.

            “That I am _right_. That I did what must be done because I love you,” Cas murmured, featherlike along his length.

            “Yes!” Dean shouted, back arching and limbs fighting against the confinement, “You’re right!”

            “Why?” Cas continued to taunt, sneaking his tongue all along his inner thigh before biting down.

            “Because of you, you!” Dean grunted, pulling against his restraints, “Only you.”

            “Okay, okay,” Cas whispered, moving up the length of his body, against Dean’s collarbone, “What do you need?”

            “In me,” Dean snapped, his hips mimicking his tone.

            “Granted,” Cas grinned, he started with one finger, circling, teasing and slow, Dean made a delicious grunting noise that made him enter a second. For several minutes he scissored, searching for the spot before entering another and then a third. Dean cried out, fighting against the restraints and pleading into Cas’ mouth.

            “Cas please,” Dean cried, “It’s been too long and fuck I’ve missed you I love you.”

            Cas swallowed a sob at those words, lining up, “I’m here, right here Dean, right here,” he nudged at his entrance before pushing in, listening to the sounds of his human, “I love you, you’re safe.” as he rocked into his human he found peace, Dean climaxed into his hand, and his own into Dean. They laid there in silence for a long moment.

            “We do these things together,” Dean muttered, “You get that? Together.” he slumped against Castiel.

            “I’m sorry Dean, I’m so sorry, yes, we’ll do this together,” he grazed his fingertips up and down along Dean’s spine as he cleaned them up.

            “Next time I punish _you_ ,” Dean smirked, biting lightly into the flesh of Cas’ chest, “You get that angel? We’re in this together, no more solo missions.”

            Cas was panting but he nodded, “Yes, yes, I understand,” he sobbed, pulling Dean close to his chest as he cleansed them both, “I need you to know how much you mean to me,” he jerked Dean slightly, his arms around his torso, “I love you. There is nothing I would not do for you.”

            Finally, he felt Dean nod, “I get it sweetheart, I get it.” he slumped against the angel.

            The rest of the evening was quiet, they would think of what they would have to accomplish the next day. All Cas needed was to make sure his human KNEW that he was top priority.

            “I love you,” Cas murmured into Dean’s sex, damp crazed hair.

            “I love you too angel,” Dean huffed, wet and warm against his chest, “We got this.”


End file.
